In Return
by lokogato
Summary: Okay, maybe it should be rated PG, for a wittle bitty bit of kissing ... anyways, the Digidestined go on a trip to the Digital World to find the Digimon Queen. Little do they know that she is closer than they think ...
1. Default Chapter

In Return

Prologue- Dreams

          The girl sat bolt upright in bed. "No!" She cried before realizing that it was all just a dream. She gave a sigh of relief and lay down, hoping that no one had heard her. She dared not go back to sleep for fear that the dream-if it could be so called- would return. It was another sleepless night for her.

          After much tossing and turning, she finally decided she couldn't stay in bed. She crept to the balcony, the moonlight falling around her like a halo. After ever so quietly opening the balcony door, she stepped out into the cool night air.

          The girl took several deep breaths of the clean night air before leaning on the railing and looking out over the beautifully lit city. So beautiful, and yet she could not be content. Life wasn't fair. Did she have to be the special one?

          "Why me?" she whispered painfully, the words rattling like dry grass across her lips. "Why me?"


	2. Pepper and Sugar

Chapter 1- Pepper and Sugar

          The slim girl walked down the hallway and turned into a door leading to the girl's washroom. After a quick glance around to make sure no one was around, she looked critically in the mirror at herself. _'TK was right, I do look tired.' _She thought dispiritedly. She smiled at the memory. TK was so often like this, kind, caring and so sweet. _'It's those dreams again. I just can't stop them, and I just know that they're all going to happen. And I know something's going to happen soon, and I don't like it. Are we really ready for this?'_

"Don't be silly." She said aloud, the loudness of her own voice startling her. "Of course we're ready. We've beat everyone now, what's this little one got against us?"

          "Kari?" A familiar voice asked.

          "Oh, Yolei? Hi there." Said Kari, relieved that it wasn't one of her friends that didn't know about the Digital World. She didn't think she could stand Terry's ceaseless babble today, or Kiana's ever-present fashion musts.

          "I couldn't stand Davis' pep talks anymore, so I escaped here." A tentative smile escaped the purple haired girl's lips.

          "Davis and pep talk just doesn't go together." Kari agreed. "They're like, say, pepper and sugar."

          Yolei made a disgusted face. "Eew, pepper and sugar?"

          Kari laughed dryly. "Davis' favorite combo, if DemiVeemon's to be believed."

          Yolei smiled again. "Well, Davis is dumb, and pepper and sugar together is dumb, so, really, it matches."

          They laughed together. It felt good to laugh again, no matter how falsely. Then Yolei made a face. "But what he's saying is true. We do need that queen's help, even if it means more work, 'cause we're going to be facing more enemies, and last time with VenomMyotismon we were nearly beaten. Wish that evil would just be wiped out for good, and not keep coming back."

          Kari sighed. How many times she herself had wished that. "How am I supposed to explain, Yolei?" Her friend gave her an odd look. "You see there is a precarious balance to things in the worlds." She struggled to find the right words. "There is something like a set of scales for everything. For example, if you have a lot of love in your life, then you must also have an equal amount of hate. If you have talents, you must also have shortcomings. It's the same thing with the forces of good and evil. If there is more evil in the world than good, then the scales become unbalanced and the people who fight for good have to go through… things almost like tests, so that the scales will be even again. If there is more good, then there will be an unbalance again, and here it is also not good, because then the evil will have been sitting unknown, and burst when we least expect it. So, the scales must be even, but there hasn't been an actual _balance_ for centuries now. Sure, the scales tip to the left and back to the right, but it hasn't been equal for a very long time. That's why we're here, to try and rebalance the scales."

Yolei understood what Kari was saying, but she wondered where Kari had gotten the information. Just then Kari looked at her watch and started. "Yolei, it's almost twelve fifteen and we haven't eaten lunch yet!"

          As the two girls dashed down the hall, several of the other girls gave them an odd look. What could have persuaded Kari, the most popular girl in the school, to take up with Yolei, the fashion senseless computer freak? But they shrugged and passed it off as normal Kari behavior- she tried to be nice to everyone, even that horrible Davis kid. 

Lunch table

It was 'Senior's' Day at Kari's school, which meant that the school's graduates like Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and the like came to visit the younger students and take their choice of classes. Tai naturally chose to go to Kari's classes, and Matt went to TK's. In other words, they were together most of the day. "Where were you two?" Sora asked.

          "Who can tell with girls?" TK said. And then "Ow!" as Kari's hand hit his at full speed.

"Yolei felt the urge to escape Davis for a sec there, so she went to the girl's room." Kari grinned as Davis completely melted at her smile.

          "Hi there, Kari." Said a voice that didn't belong to this school.

          "Ken?!" Said Yolei, obviously shocked at the appearance of the former boy genius and Digimon Emperor at her school. "What are you doing here?"

          "And it's nice to see you too, Yolei." Ken said pointedly, before turning back to Kari. "Well, I'm here. Can you believe how long it's been since I've seen this place?"

          "Hello Ken." Replied Kari. "I see you decided to come for Senior's Day after all. It's not that bad to have half the school swooning over you, is it now?"

          Ken made a tortured face. "What are you talking about? You should hang around after my soccer games!"

          Kari laughed a little at that. "And you should stick around mine. There are guys by the dozen! What for, I really don't know."

          Davis was seething. After all, he thought it might be a relief not to have TK and Kari flirting, but _Ken_ and Kari?

          Kari sat down next to TK (Davis' face fell abruptly) and promptly devoured her lunch. "Hey, if you aren't going to eat your snack, can I have it?" Yolei, Ken, Sora, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody and TK shrugged and pushed their snacks towards Kari. "Thanks!" With that Kari stuffed half of them in her bag and ate the rest. "Ummmm… Let's see. She gets the chocolate, fish pieces, sushi, salad and seaweed thins. Oh well, that'll have to do for today." Everyone knew 'she' meant Gatomon.

          "Kari's gonna get a lot fatter if she keeps eating like that!" Piped up DemiVeemon. The newer Digidestined tended to keep their Digimon around, one, because they fit in bags and such as in-trainings and two, because they still didn't know much about the real world and would probably get run over or something.

          At this, everyone except Yolei, Ken, Cody and Davis burst out laughing.

          "What's so funny?" said Cody. "She will." This sent the group into hysterics again.

          "It would be a mercy if she gained anything at all!" said Sora as soon as she could stop laughing. "Kari hasn't gained any weight since she was, like, eight!"

          "I have too!" said Kari, pretending to be offended.

          "Oh, yeah, like what, half a pound?" said Tai.

          Kari looked over her friends carefully. Tai, still brave, still bullheaded and still her favorite (and only) brother. Matt, still a bit rebellious, still protective of his brother, but he was much less moody since their first trip to the Digital World. Sora, mostly the same, except that the worried look she had carried around in the Digital World was gone, and she was playing tennis instead of soccer. Izzy was still in the world of computers, but at least he had a living best friend-Tentomon- and he noticed the environment around him, even if he was on the Internet. Yolei- hyper, but kind-hearted really, and always there to help, if not always willing. Cody was quiet and sensitive, and didn't get angry often, which good- when you needed a cool head, that is. Ken, now that he realized that Digimon were actually living, was kind and usually reliable. Davis was stubborn, stubborn, stubborn, persistent, and brave. All easy so far, but then her gaze came to rest on TK. TK. He had grown up a lot too, but… in some… different ways then the rest. He was taller and stronger, that much was plain to see, but he was also… well, more mature, but in a different way. He managed to combine a sort of wisdom with pure innocence. _'Probably why I'm just so, drawn to him." _Kari thought._ 'I hope he doesn't care for me. I don't want to hurt him when… when…"_ She let her thoughts drift off.

          "Hey, Kari!"

          Kari jumped, startled from her thoughts. "Wha- what?" she said, shaking her head as if to clear it.

          Davis smiled what he hoped was a charming smile towards Kari and said, "I was saying, since you seem to know so much about the Digital World, if you had any suggestions on where to start our search for the Digimon Queen."

          "The Meadow of Beginnings would be a good place." Kari found herself saying. _'Now why did I say that?'_ Kari wondered. It was as if someone had put the words into her mouth. She looked up to see TK looking at her strangely. She averted her eyes quickly.

          "Meadow of Beginnings it is then! Um, where is that exactly?" Davis was burbling.

          "It's on File Island. I don't know the exact location, but any crest should be able to guide us there." Kari said automatically. _'And how did I know that? It's as if someone is speaking through me. And I wish that I could come right out and tell, but no, I'm not allowed. We have to waste all this time looking for the Queen.'_ She noticed that TK was watching her, a strange light in his eye that she couldn't quite read. It was almost as if he… knew or something.

          Everyone was now looking at Ken. "What?!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him more pointedly. Ever since the battle with Apocalymon, Ken had been the only one with an actual solid crest. They all still held their crest, of course, but they no longer had the actual solid symbol. "Oh, right, sure, we'll use my crest." They all stopped staring at Ken.

          TK noticed that they were getting many envious stares from the surrounding tables. Probably Ken and Kari, he surmised. He had seen something in Kari's eyes he'd never seen anywhere else. There was a kind of… almost resigned sort of dullness. Yet there was still strength in there. Still a fight left. He couldn't remember when he had met her, or where he had met her. All he remembered was caring for her forever, it seemed. And he was watching her now. TK was confused. He couldn't ever remember Kari averting her eyes from his. He'd always loved watching her amber eyes, but she had never, _ever,_ turned away from him. He suspected that she knew more about the Digimon Queen then she let on, but he wasn't one for pressing for answers. He let out a small sigh of frustration. 

Kari looked at TK and smiled a bit. There was that little worried frown again, the one he always wore when he was worried or confused about something. "Penny for your thoughts." She whispered to him.

          TK looked up, startled. "Make it a quarter and we'll be even." He bargained to cover it.

          "Ooh, you're wicked!" She complained. They often played at flirting like this. He grinned at her and she had to smile. She loved his cerulean eyes. They were so often fixed on her, too, so she had a lot of time to contemplate them.

          He loved her smile. It was so genuine and kind, and he was the only one who could make her smile when she obviously didn't want to.

          "Nickel." Kari challenged.

          "Twenty cents." He countered.

          "Dime."

          "Fifteen."

          "Eleven."

          "Fourteen."

          "Twelve."

          "Thirteen."

          "Oh, give it up. I guess your thoughts aren't all that important." She pretended to not care, and then she looked at him. _'Well?'_ her eyes seemed to say.

          TK moved closer to her, and then spoke in an undertone. "I think that you know more about the Digimon Queen than you let on."

          "And why do you say that?" Kari queried, in the same level of quietness. She was feeling acutely alone with him, despite the fact that there was still a lunchroom of shrieking kids around them.

          "Your eyes, for one thing. And you seem to be struggling with something. Like you can't decide whether or not to tell us. And just before, when you said Meadow of Beginnings, it was as if you weren't going to say that at all, like someone was speaking through you like that one time before."

          Kari looked at him. How did he know?… "And just when were you watching me so closely?" She teased. She knew it would make him turn pink. She couldn't help it; she just loved making him blush. It was so easy, and it had such satisfying results.

          TK blushed, as Kari had expected, at that, but nonetheless continued. "And you just always seem to want to say something when we ask a question, and then stop yourself in the nick of time."              

          Davis turned and saw TK and Kari, so close Kari was almost using TK as a headrest, and TK whispering to Kari. His face turned red from anger and he acted quickly to break up their conversation. "Hey, Kari, wanna go to the store for something?"

          The two started at his interruption and moved apart unconsciously. "Davis, it's almost the end of lunchtime, and my next class is math. You know Mr. Fujiyama doesn't like latecomers, and I have a record to keep. Then again, go with TK, then I can beat him in early coming 'stead of tying."

          TK looked at her in mock horror. "You? Beat me? Never!" He pronounced in an awful spoiled rich lady's voice.

          Kari poked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. "Quit acting, you're horrible at it, TK. Try singing."

          TK pretended to be an opera singer and opened his mouth. Kari ducked her head and covered her ears. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" He protested normally.                 

          Kari laughed. "Yes, you are."

          Then she was off through the lunchroom door and TK was after her, both laughing.

          Tai looked at them amusedly. "They're always like that now?"

          Davis was shocked. TK and Kari, _alone_? That wasn't right! It should be him and Kari!

          Sora smiled. "Are they official yet?"

          Davis was seething. TK and Kari, official? As if! Kari was his!!! 

          Izzy looked up from his computer (for once in his life). "Probably, after all, they were marked out from the start by Mimi, remember?"

          Matt laughed as he remembered the scene that had happened when Mimi had 'marked' TK and Kari as Most Likely Couple. "And now, the Most Likely Couple Award goes to…" he imitated Tai's voice. Mimi had written out the speech for him. "TK and Kari!"

          They all burst into hysterics as they remembered the youngest two's faces, TK completely red, looking very much like what a tomato would if it grew blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nose and mouth, and Kari's murderous eyes as she stalked a whimpering Tai.

          Davis couldn't take much more. "STOP IT! STOP IT! KARI'S MY GIRL!!!!"

          At this everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Davis. "Your girl?" said a girl at one table. 

          "Ladies," said another. "I think, in the absence of a friend to all of us, we have to deal with this cheeky little one for Kari." All the girls agreed. 

          "Um, what are you going to do with me?" Davis asked nervously.

          "Oh, nothing." Said a large group of wickedly smiling girls…


	3. Starting the Search

Chapter 2- Starting the Search

          The Digidestined were all gathered at the computer in Kari's room. "Kari, just where is File Island?" Davis asked. He was still trembling from his encounter with Kari's not-so-friendly friends.

          Kari sighed and sat down at the computer. "All right," she said. Calling a map of the Digital World onto the screen, she moved the mouse in a circle around a small dot in the middle of the ocean. "This dot here is File Island, where Tai and the others first landed in the Digital World. If I understood right, the Meadow of Beginnings should be somewhere inland, which is about"-she stabbed a place on the map, causing it to zoom several frames-"here, around the foot of one of these mountains." 

          "That's really cool Kari!" said Izzy. "Where'd you get the photos?"

          "I had a friend of mine take them while she was on vacation in File Island. You can thank Lilymon, in other words. Mimi taught her to use a camera. She's pretty good, too." Kari said.

          "Yeah, almost as good as you." Yolei conceded. "Almost, mind you."

Kari laughed dryly. "Really Yolei. I'm not an award-winning expert or something." Yolei raised an eyebrow at Kari and turned pointedly to examine the many trophies lining Kari's shelves with cameras on them. Kari sighed, exasperated.

          "Yes, well," said Ken. "Let me get this straight. Despite the fact that File Island is a dangerous as you say, you still want us to split up?"

          Kari sighed. "I don't like it either, Ken, but we have to have a small group as a backup team and information center."

          Ken nodded, but anyone could tell from the frown on his face that he wasn't too happy with the arrangements.

          Kari continued. "So, if everyone's ready, Digiport Open! Let's go Digidestined!"

          When they stepped out from the portal, Yolei immediately noticed that something was different from when they usually came to the Digital World. She soon realized why. They had all grown up since their first time in the Digital World, and now had different… whatever it was that made their clothing change. "Hey, guys, we're all dressed differently! Well, except for Davis and Ken, who haven't matured any. Hey, I was only kidding."

But it was true. Apparently, everyone except Davis (who apparently still dreamed of being a fighter pilot on the Safari and rescuing Kari from the evil mastermind) and Ken (whose outfit was so neutral that it could suit all stages) had different clothes. Yolei (who, despite all appearances, did have a lick of fashion savvy) was clothed in a pair of jeans, a cream yellow T-shirt and running shoes. The helmet was gone, but a red and black version of the backpack remained. Cody wore simply what he wore in the real world. It would suit him through anything. TK had an outfit much like the one he had worn through their globetrotting escapades, except that the gray winter vest was gone and he had sneakers. Kari wore a soft white ¾ sleeved shirt, a pair of olive green Capri style pants and black semi-heeled boots. Kari could probably run in anything, so that was why she was wearing heels, conceded Tai. After all, she had plenty of practice chasing him when she was angry with him. The 'old' Digidestined wore what they wore in the real world, since, according to Yolei; they "hadn't any imagination anymore."        

Davis couldn't tear his eyes from Kari. The new clothes made her seem even more beautiful than usual. The white sweater set her amber eyes off perfectly, and the Capri pants showed off her slender legs. The boots made her feet seem small and delicate, and all in all, she looked just like what he had always thought a modern faerie would look like. TK thought she looked like what a Dryad had always seemed to him. The other boys (minus Tai) all had different thoughts, but all eyes were focused on Kari. Kari, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the attention she was getting. 

Yolei, watching it all, was reminded of a conversation she'd overheard between two of Kari's friends. 

"I hope Kari's Cupid gets paid overtime. Look how hard he must be working! Kari really is overworking him." The first had said. 

"Well, she can't stop that. Look at her, reading her book. She doesn't even know how hard her Cupid's working!" The other had added.

Looking at the scene in front of her, she understood what they had been talking about.

Kari cleared her throat. "And now, if everyone's finished admiring their clothing, let me go over the plans one last time. Ken, Tai, Izzy, and Joe will head over to the seaside and camp out there as the 'mission control', giving the 'action' team-Sora, Yolei, Matt, Cody, Davis, TK and I- the needed information, like if anything is heading their way, the time if needed, and will send someone to deliver supplies if required. Stingmon, Aquilamon and Kabuterimon will be on patrol at regular intervals, so you guys should be safe enough. The 'action' team will travel towards the center of the island with Ken's crest and find the Meadow of Beginnings and start the search from there. We know she's somewhere on the island, so we won't have to search all around too far. We have enough supplies for up to 4 days, and if we need more someone on the 'control' team will go to the real world to get more. Everyone's brought a sleeping bag, I hope. Our parents think we're at some crazy weeklong party at Sora's, and her mom knows the truth and will cover for us if any inquiring parents call. Any questions?" Everyone shook his or her heads. Kari sighed with relief. "Good. Let's get started, shall we? 'Mission control'. See that you don't get in trouble, and try not to panic if our Digivices go out of commission for a minute or two; there's a strange dark fog in the east and it's heading this way, it might block the signal for a sec there. We'll send mail once every two hours to confirm locations and status. You will be notified if anything goes wrong. Now go already!" The small group moved away, Ken and Joe on Stingmon, and Tai and Izzy perched on Kabuterimon. "'Kay, guys, the crest _should_ be glowing when we near the Meadow, so for now let's just aimlessly wander around, but try to aim for the center of the island." Kari checked their supplies and passed around water bottles. "Please ration your water use, we only have so much. In other words, don't drink when you aren't thirsty, when you do drink don't spill, and don't lose it." 

TK looked at Kari, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Aren't you thirsty, Kari? Want some of mine? I'll gladly give you some."

Kari looked at him. "I don't trust you with that look in your eye. And besides, I'm not thirsty. Let's go!" And with that she took off through the trees. After a brief pause, everyone followed her, laughing and whooping like a stampede of first graders. The Digimon were somewhat slower.

"Really." Gatomon muttered. "You'd think they were frisky little kittens from the way they act." 

"Yeah." Patamon agreed. "Though with TK and Kari it's more accurately labeled 'Obviously Flirting But Never Tell Them If You Value Your Life'." 

Gatomon looked at Patamon and he looked back at her. After a few minutes of what only they could understand, the two burst out laughing. Still laughing, they ran (Patamon actually flew) to catch up. The other Digimon looked at each other, shrugged as best as they could (after all, how do you shrug wings and how do you shrug with armor all over you?), and followed them. 


	4. Gale Wind

Chapter 3- Gale Wind

Davis was getting annoyed. Despite the fact that the rest of the team couldn't keep up, Kari and TK were still racing through the forest. The only times they stopped was when TK had tripped over a root that he had missed or something. Kari just never seemed to fall. "Kari, TJ, slow down! We can't keep up!" he yelled at them, but the wind whipped his words away. That was the other reason he was annoyed. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger, so that, at times, they all had to cling to trees to avoid being blown away. 

TK and Kari suddenly stopped, teetering over the edge of a cliff. They were at the edge of the forest they had been running through, and had almost run over the edge of a cliff. The fall wouldn't have been very fun, for there were branches and rubble protruding from the side of the cliff, and besides, it was several thousand feet high. Well, it seemed that tall anyway.

"Finally, just when they're about to go over a cliff, that's when they stop." Davis muttered under his breath. But he couldn't stay angry with Kari for long.

Kari smiled at Davis, but her words were poisonously sweet. "Just what were you burbling about there Davis?" He couldn't say a word. 

She looked around the area. It was a dismal enough place; its dark bushes and dead roots made darker by the approaching fog and night. The cliff had one way down: a narrow pathway that had long since been overgrown by shrubs and covered by rocks, but nonetheless, a pathway. Once down in the cliff, one would be able to see numerous caves and depressions that dotted the sides of the cliff. There was a surprisingly smooth crater-like area towards the side of the cliff that was opposite to them. They would be safe there; how many things would willingly go down that precarious pathway in the middle of the night, and it would be very hard to land a flying creature without making a very loud racket with all the loose rocks and dry wood. The dry wood would also make a great fire, and she'd seen the glimmer of a stream in the woods they'd just come out of. They would also be protected from the wind that was rapidly growing in momentum, since the cliff would take the wind. However, going down the thin pathway in the dimming light would be precarious, especially with all their gear. But they would have to chance it, they couldn't spend the night in the woods and anywhere else they would be easily spotted or blown away by the wind. "Guys, let's go down the cliff side, there's a good spot to crash there, see? And there's a pathway down, so we could get down without too much trouble."

By this time, everyone was too tired to argue. Well, almost everyone. "Kari, you want us to climb down the side of the cliff in pitch darkness and set up camp there? What if we get hurt?" Whined Davis.

"If you have any better ideas, I'd be glad to hear them." Kari said, her usual kind voice tinged with just the slightest bit of annoyance. Then again, everyone got annoyed with Davis when he whined, and Kari _had _been losing a lot of sleep lately, thought Gatomon at this unusual occurrence. TK, on the other hand, thought it was because Kari was worried about her dreams, or, better called, premonitions, as she had told him during their talk.

Davis had nothing to reply to that, and mutely admitted defeat. "All right then, let's get going, shall we?" Said Sora, who was eager to get out of the harsh wind.   

The group climbed slowly down the limited space of the path. Once down, everyone started to put down their packs until Kari pointed to the crater and said that that was where they were spending the night, not here, and what did you think, we're going to sleep in the middle of a gale?

They settled down in the crater and found that it was, indeed, the ideal place for camp.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Nice ta meet ya! Okay, I know that chap was short, but … well … best part to come!!


	5. Spin the Bottle-A La French-Or not ...

Chapter 5- Spin The Bottle- A La French… Or not

At this, Kari and TK both sighed audibly. Yolei looked around for Ken, then, remembering he wasn't there, at down on a log and looked daggers at Matt. Davis looked at Kari and started dreaming about kissing her. Cody looked at Sora, who looked askance at Matt, and then around the fire again, finally with Cody breaking the silence.

"Um, what's a French kiss?"

Kari looked at Matt. "Why don't we have TK and Kari demonstrate?" Matt suggested, rather innocently. Kari narrowed her eyes and then turned to Cody. 

"Cody, why don't you go to bed? After all, it _is_ way past your bedtime. Just slip over to your sleeping bag and try to ignore us." She suggested brightly.

Matt started to protest. "Kari, he's old enough."

Kari shot a look at him that, if looks could kill, would easily have killed Matt, _twice_. "Really, Matt. He's _eight_." She said in a calm voice.

Matt looked at Kari, then at Cody, then back at Kari. "You know, Kari, I was just trying to educate him a little. You're far too chaste."

Kari sniffed at that. "I like him just the way he is right now. There's such a thing as knowing too much too soon." 

Matt mumbled under his breath. "What did you say, Matt?" Kari said distrustfully.

"I said, there's also a thing that is called knowing too little too late." Matt said, louder.

Kari looked at him and spoke again, her tone indicating 'End of Discussion'. "Well, what are your rules?"

Matt was suddenly Matt again. "Well, the game is played like any usual game of Spin the Bottle, only when you kiss, you have to french." He grinned.

Kari looked at him. "In that case, we aren't playing. Come on everyone, bed."  

"Hey, I'm the eldest, we should be listening to me!" Matt protested. "And besides, I think most of us want to play." That was said with a sly glance at Davis.

Kari looked at him, and then a smile started playing around the corners of her mouth. "Oh, look what I found in my pocket!" She cried with the air of a faintly surprised person. "It seems to be a poem, written by Yamato Ishida at age 14… Oh, I see… Very interesting… It seems to be addressed to a girl… Oh, my… Hmm… I'm sure the Digidestined'll all love it if I broadcast this on DigiPalmPilots… Especially this particular girl…" She continued. "Oh, her name is…" Here she purposely paused for Matt's reaction. There was none, so she continued. "Oh, her name is Mimi… I believe it's a sonnet…" That got a reaction. A _big_ reaction. 

Matt suddenly jumped up and made a snatch for the small piece of paper, snarling "where'd you get that"s and "That's mine"s. Kari, on the other hand, stayed calm and simply held the paper out of his reach, and then pressed the 'Intercom' and 'All' button on her D-terminal, ready to broadcast Matt's personal feelings to the entire world. Matt finally knelt at Kari's feet and begged. "Please, no, don't do it, Kari! You can do whatever you like, we won't make you french, just don't read that!" Kari grinned down at Matt.

"Sure." She said. "But you better keep your promise, or else." Matt nodded, and then scowled at everyone else, because they were laughing at the sight of him groveling at Kari's feet. TK was having a hard time keeping his laughter in, and he finally lost it when Kari tickled his stomach. He burst into near-hysterical laughter and fell to the ground, Kari still beside him and tickling him. Soon, all the of Digidestined were tickling him, and they were all laughing as much as their victim at this form of torture. When they finally stopped, they were in some odd positions. Yolei was sitting on Hawkmon and Armadillomon, Cody was squished by Matt (who had rudely woken him) and calling for his Digimon, Matt was holding Gabumon, Sora had landed a good distance from the group and Biyomon had fallen nearby and Davis was underneath Veemon. But the most 'interesting' position was the one TK and Kari were in. Kari, while tickling TK, had been next to him. When everyone else joined, they were all squishing each other, and in the end, Matt had accidentally (on purpose) pushed her so that she was on top of their victim.       

Davis took one look at TK and Kari and shoved Veemon off of him. "Get away from Kari, TJ!" He threatened.

TK groaned. "I can't Davis. Just in case you haven't noticed, Kari's the one that's on top of me."

Kari jumped up and dashed into the girls' tent all of a sudden and returned with a book. "Look what I found!" She cried triumphantly. "Book For The Camper!" Everyone looked at her with a 'so?' look. "And inside it is all the rules of _every_ game in camping history. Including Spin the Bottle. And it says you can take skeletons."

Matt looked daggers at Kari's pocket and said, under his breath, "Let's not play after all. I see you have a trump card."

Kari grinned. This had been her plan all along. "All right!" Davis started to cry, but then lightened up. 

"Kari, can I spin, just once?"

Kari looked at him and shrugged. "Everyone'll have one spin each, _period_." 

Davis went first, and spun Yolei. They looked distastefully at each other, and then looked towards Kari. After making it clear that you didn't _have_ to kiss if you _really _didn't want to, they continued. Matt spun Biyomon, and naturally they didn't take the spin. Sora spun Davis, and skipped. Then TK spun Patamon, and Kari suddenly fell into hysterics for no particular reason. TK looked strangely at her, and she leaned over to whisper something in his ear (She had been surfing the 'Net and found a picture from a TK fan that the site owner had drawn of the fan kissing TK). Then Kari spun. A deathly silence fell over the group. Davis was praying that it would land on him, and TK was trying to convince himself that he didn't care if it did.

Past Davis, past Matt, past TK… Davis… Matt… TK… Davis… Matt… TK… Davis… Matt… _'Oh God, I spun TK1'_ thought Kari nervously. _'Should I…'_

TK was having similar thoughts, only he was, if it possible, more nervous.                                            

An uneasy mood hung heavily on the camp. Even the Digimon could feel it, and Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon all tensed, knowing they would have to fight if any of the humans got violent.

Kari suddenly took TK's hand and led him over to a spot where they were concealed by a rock. _'This is going to be the most daring thing I've ever done in my life…'_ she thought. _'I'm sure he's going to hate me for this.'_ Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward.

TK was bursting inside. _'Is she?… Oh God, she is! Does she really…'_ Without realizing it, he was leaning towards her too. She was so beautiful like that, unsure like he had never seen her before. He blinked once. _'I do love her…' _He closed his eyes…

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N I'm back! Anyways … do they kiss? Do they? What happens? You must read to find out!!


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6- First Kiss

_'I do love her…'_ was TK's last thought before their lips met. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but nonetheless, his knees felt like they were going to buckle when they parted.

Kari felt her lips meet with his, and a huge surge of emotions flooded her body. It took an immense amount of willpower not to put her arms around him and break free of the confining chains of her mind, to not tell him how much she loved him. She finally opened her eyes to look into his, and she saw in them what her own eyes looked like. It was only at this point that they remembered there was still a group of immensely curious people waiting for them by the campfire.

They tore themselves from the silence, embarrassed, and quickly looked away from each other. But, inevitably, their eyes met, and there was such a look in TK's eyes that Kari couldn't help it, and unconsciously stepped towards him again. They were about to start kiss No. 2 when Kari tore herself quickly away from the hypnotizing blue of his eyes, noting the hurt look in them when she stepped away again and purposely stood with her back to him. _'If I look at him, I won't be able to resist, and he can't fall for me… He can't… Can he?' _ Self-contradicting thoughts flooded her already confused mind. _'No…'_

Meanwhile, at the campfire, Davis and Matt were growing increasingly fidgety. Sora looked at Matt with an amused look in her eyes. "Thought you were scheming for this?" Matt just shot a 'Look' at her.

Yolei was sharing a bench with Davis, and was getting annoyed with his constant turning and straining to see what was going on behind the jutting rock. "Would you quit that?" she complained irritably. "I mean, they need a little privacy, you know."

"Yeah, but they don't have to make out while we're still out here waiting." Davis snapped back.

"Somebody's touchy." Yolei said huffily, and moved to another log.

At this moment, TK and Kari emerged from behind the rock, both looking very embarrassed, and something else that the others couldn't quite fathom.

Matt grinned at them, his original frame of mind evaporating. "So, how'd it go?" he teased them, waiting for the expected response, namely, blushes. What he wasn't expecting was the dreadful, stretched out silence that followed his question.

"Fine." Kari said tersely. The silence stretched out some more, and everyone shifted uncomfortably. It was Kari who broke the silence. "Why don't we all go to bed?" She said, pasting a thin layer of enthusiasm over her true feelings. It was enough to stir everyone, and they bustled about making preparations.

In all the hustle and bustle, TK and Kari still managed to find each other. They looked at each other, neither speaking, then Kari drew from under her shirt a fine gold chain. She took it off, and TK could see the tiny round locket dangling from it. He knew the feel, the smoothness of it, and the weight. He had given it to her. She pressed the round disc into his palm, and whispered to him, "Don't ask. Just look." and stepped away.

TK looked after her, confused, then opened it. Inside was a small miniature of the picture that the two of them had had taken in New York. A tiny flicker of hope dawned in his dead mind…

Kari, meanwhile, was tucked into her sleeping bag, arguing with herself. _'You're just getting his hopes up.' _One voice said. _'But I had to!' _Another voice argued. _'Really.' _ The other said, dripping with sarcasm. _'Yes…'_ Just then her PalmPilot beeped. It was a message from Mimi.

'Kari,

Seeing as you're the _only_ one of you ladies over there that checks her mail, I'm sending you this message. Wanna play Truth or Dare? I mean, even if we're not together, we can still play, after all.

                                                                             Mimi'

By this time, Sora and Yolei had joined her in the girls' tent. Sora looked at Yolei, who looked at Kari, who shrugged, as if to say _Why not?_ And then turned to send mail back. Soon the tent was full of the giggling of girls. 

Meanwhile, in the boys' tent, Matt turned away from the side of the tent. "Oh no, we won't be getting much sleep tonight. There's the Truth or Dare giggle." He complained. 

"Kari, I dare you to…" Sora said, looking at her PalmPilot for suggestions from Mimi. "Go knock at the door of the boys' tent and kiss the person who opens it!" Kari looked crestfallen. Not only had she had enough of kissing, there was also a chance that Davis would open the door. Nonetheless, she took the dare (she already had four skeletons).

There came three soft taps at the door of the boys' tent. Matt looked at Davis, who looked at TK, who looked at Patamon, and so on. There was a hissed chorus of "you get its", but no one moved. They were all thinking of the time the girls collapsed the tent on all of them after tricking them into getting up. The unknown visitor knocked again.

"Why not you, Davis? After all, you're the one with the Digi-Egg of Courage."

"Me?! Get TJ to do it. He's the one that they all like so much."

"Why me? Matt, you're the one that knows about girls."

"Patamon, why not you? They all think you're cute."

"Me?! Get Cody to do it. He's too nice for them to do anything bad to."

This continued for another few minutes, then TK tired of it and got up. "I'll go, but if they kill me, you know how I want to be buried, Patamon." He walked to the flap that was the door, and unzipped it to look into Kari's unhappy face.

"It's a dare." She hissed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and dashing away into the night. TK blinked, surprised, and touched a hand to the place where her lips had touched.

Davis looked up as TK came back into sight. "Well, what'd they do?" He demanded. He hadn't heard very much, but he could tell that it was Kari, and they didn't do anything bad from what he could see of TK's face.            

"Um…" TK faltered, his voice petering to a mumble, effectively hiding the word he obviously didn't want anyone to hear. "They dared Kari to mumble the first person who answered the tent door."

"What?"

"Kiss." He mumbled, but they still couldn't hear.

"What? Speak up TC! I can't hear you!" 

"Kiss!" He said loudly.

Davis stared for a second, then started to sniffle. "I-I should have answered the door!" He cried.

Matt grinned. "How sad for you, Davis. Better luck next time, then!"

Kari dashed back into the girls' tent. "There. I hope you're happy." She said, and then tucked herself into her sleeping bag and purposely turned her back on the rest of the girls. Sora and Yolei looked at each other and shrugged, then slipped into their sleeping bags too. After checking in with Mimi to say they weren't playing anymore, they fell asleep.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Okay, so the title kind of gave away the content. I'm getting hooked on these little afternotes … they're fun! Oh, I forgot to say, please R+R!!


	7. Comfort and Confessions

Chapter 7- Comfort and Confessions

Kari started up in her sleeping bag. After quickly checking around to make sure no one woke up, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag and slipped out the tent-flap. She sat by the fire for a while, occasionally stoking it and shifting the coals, totally unaware of the pair of bright blue eyes that watched her from the boys' tent. Finally, she looked up and sighed. 

TK crept to the tent-flap. Carefully, he unzipped part of it and looked out. He was positive that he'd heard someone outside. Usually he wouldn't have heard, but he hadn't fallen asleep all night. From what he could see, there was no one there. Suddenly, he heard a quiet scratching and turned his eyes towards the fire. Kari was sitting there, poking absently at the fire with a stick. She sighed, and then stood up and started towards the limited space of the path they had used to come down. He frowned and quickly slipped out of the tent to follow her.

Kari stepped sure-footedly up the precarious pathway, never once stumbling, always upright. Once she reached the top, she peered into the darkness, looking for something. Unnecessarily, she shivered. Usually, she loved the night with all its stars, and the quiet moon. But tonight, there was no moon, and no stars, but instead an odd feeling of dread creeping through the still air. _'Something's not right.'_ She told herself. After determining where the spot had been, she headed towards the forest.

TK stumbled up the pathway and reached the top just in time to see Kari melt away into the forest. Hastily, he followed her into the heart of the woods they had come through. Finally, she stopped at a certain spot and vanished into the underbrush. He scrambled in after her and found himself in a tranquil spot by the selfsame stream Matt had fallen into while getting water for the fire. He looked around for the chestnut-haired girl and found her with her head buried in her arms by a rock. 

Kari threw herself down by the stream in despair. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, filled with a fervent anger, directed at no one that anyone but her could see. "Just break his heart? I'm not cruel! I've never wanted to be cruel, and I won't be! You tell me, you're supposed to be the wise one!" After this she paused as if to listen, and then buried her head in her arms. "All right." She whispered, her brief anger subsiding. "All right." Suddenly she felt something warm course it's way down her cheek, and to her surprise, it was a tear. A single, choked sob rose from her shivering body, then another, followed by more fitful tears.

And then he was there. There, with his arms around her, warming her. There, with such a look of caring on his innocent face she nearly kissed him again. She rested her face against him and let herself cry until she had no tears left, no strength left even to cry. After a while she carefully removed herself from his arms to look at him. _'What is TK doing here, anyway? How did he find me?'  _

"Kari?" He whispered. "You okay now?"

She nodded silently.

"What was that all about, anyway?"

Kari looked at him. "It's … Well, you wouldn't understand. It's got to do with my so-called dreams, though." She sighed. "I don't think I can take much of this anymore. I mean, it's really getting to be too much. And if I read the signs properly, something big is going happen. Soon."

Although TK didn't understand a lot of what she was saying, he did understand that his friend needed to be comforted, and he did the first thing that came to mind. Later on, he would be glad, but at the time he was mortified. He hugged her again, and then realized what he was doing, and blushed and let go.

Kari looked out over the stream, but suddenly she felt arms around her. She turned to look. It was TK, and he turned pink again and let go. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to." She smiled at him.

"It's okay."

They were so close, so close that their noses were almost touching. He couldn't help himself, and neither could she. Before they knew it, their lips met and they were, once again, kissing.

With some effort TK dragged his lips from hers, and looked into her eyes. "We need to talk." He whispered to her, and she nodded wordlessly. The two moved over where they couldn't be seen, although no one was around for miles, and began the talk they so desperately needed. 

"Seeing as I was the one who mentioned it, I'll start." TK said, with some (lot of) reluctance. "Kari, I think-no, I know- I'm in love." He blushed, but nonetheless kept his steady gaze on her. "With you." He watched her carefully for her reaction.

She looked in his eyes, and knew it was true. It was no fake feeling, no quick flash of anything. He meant it, and now she would have to tell him the truth. "I was afraid of that." She said quietly, and saw the shock that registered in his face.

"Kari, do you mean- Are you- Do you-" he stammered, before remembering his promise to himself to accept whatever she chose. "I understand. I'm sorry for troubling you about this. I'll just leave now." He said stiffly. With that, he turned to go.

"You- you-" Kari almost laughed outright at his naïve response. "Do you really think I could care for anyone else, TK? Do you think this has all been some amusing game for me? -some idle diversion? Are you really that blind, that you can't see the truth, after all these years?" She said gently. He turned back to her, his eyes filled with hope.

"Kari, you…"

"Yes TK. I love you too."

He looked at her, the possessor of his heart, this delicate seeming girl with the strong heart. _'Did she really say that? I'm not dreaming?' _

"You're not dreaming, TK." She said, as if guessing his thoughts. "But am I?"

He shook his head, unable to speak. He could only think of one thing to do, and he did it. Slowly, he moved to where she sat, her white lids over the beautiful eyes, and he cupped her face in his hands. She understood, and slowly, she lifted her face to his, and they kissed, only this time, there was meaning to it, they meant it. It wasn't a mistake or a game. It was just a symbol of the innocent love they shared.

Kari opened her eyes. "But, TK. There's something else, too. You mustn't tell anyone else, or they'll try and stop me. But you have to know, or I'll break your heart when it happens."

TK looked at her. _'What does she mean?' _

"TK." She said urgently. "You have to forget about this. I know that you care, and that's all I need. But you have to go on with your life. Soon, the most devastating thing since MaloMyotismon will come to the Digital World. We can't defeat it, not without the power of the Digital Queen. But she- she's going to make it a deal. If he spares the world, then he can take her life. One divine life for a million ordinary ones. And- and, if something were to… happen to me, and I can't come back, then you have to promise me that you'll forget me, and keep on going in your life. Please. I need this." She looked at TK pleadingly. 

He couldn't resist that look. But… "Kari, I would give you the world if you asked for it. But no matter what anyone does, I can't just forget about you. You're more important to me then my own life, and I can't change that. But… I promise that I'll go on with my life. But I can't forget you. Not that."

Kari looked at him, and suddenly smiled. But it was a sad smile. "That's fine with me, TK." And she leaned forward and kissed him. _'If only he could understand… If only I could tell him the truth… Maybe he wouldn't hurt that much…'_

TK put his arms around her again. After a while, she fell asleep, breathing softly and evenly. He often wondered how she knew these things, and how she managed to be so strong in the face of destruction. But he always dismissed these thoughts with the same answer- this was Hikari Kamiya they were talking about, not just anyone. Suddenly something Kari had said chimed in his head again. _She's going to make it a deal… spares Digital World… take her life… something were to happen to me…_ Suddenly an idea flickered in his mind, but he waved it away as nonsense. But it was persistent, and kept coming back until he was forced to acknowledge it. Just before he fell asleep, the thought flickered across his mind.

_'Suppose… Suppose Kari is the Digital Queen?'_

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Is Kari the Digital Queen? What'll happen to the Digital World? Who is this mysterious evil Digimon? And how will Davis take this- when he finds out?


	8. Rise and Not-so-Shine

Chapter 8- Rise and Not-So-Shine

Davis woke up groggily . Someone was shaking him all over- No, wait, someone was _jumping_ on him. "DemiVeemon, get off! I woke up just yesterday!" He grumbled.

"Huh?" An unfamiliar voice asked above him.

"He's just too sleepy to make any sense, Tsunomon." He heard Cody say.

"Davis _never_ makes sense." Upamon said.

"Good point." Matt agreed.

Davis groaned. "How's a guy supposed to sleep if you're all here chatting?" He complained, finally opening his eyes. 

Matt bent down so that he was almost touching Davis' face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, TK and Kari are missing. _Without_ Gatomon or Patamon."

Davis jumped out of his sleeping bag, knocking Matt out of the tent and sending DemiVeemon flying. "What do you mean, they're missing alone?!" He screamed. "How could they be missing?! They were here last night!" 

Suddenly Yolei popped her head in the door. "Found them Matt! They were out getting more firewood. I see that they had a lot of fun getting it too." She added with a sly glance at Davis. Davis bounced out of the door to say Good Morning to Kari.

Kari looked across the camp and groaned. "Hide me!" she moaned. "Here comes the creature!" The two had awoken just before dawn and hastily created a reason for their not being at camp.

TK looked at her and laughed. "He seems happy enough." Kari looked at him and groaned again. 

"Right, to be able to bug me again."

"So it seems."

"You're awful cruel, Mister."

"I'm not the only one."

Kari punched him playfully and then laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, some confusing people, for example-"

Kari cut him of with an unenthusiastic "Hello Davis."

Davis looked at her. "Well, aren't you delighted to see me? Are you glad? Are you?" He said impatiently.

"Yes Davis. Good morning." She said pointedly before dropping her load of wood into the pile already there. "Now, We'll just finish off that pie for breakfast and then we'll be on our way, all right?"

Sora looked at the gloomy sky and then at the approaching dark clouds. "It looks like rain. Do you think that we should stay here for the day?" 

Kari looked up briefly. "No. It's just that dark stuff I was talking about. We'll be fine as long as we don't starve." She continued packing her sleeping bag and her pack. "Come on, hurry up, we don't have all day." Everyone went about their business.

By the time they were ready to go on their way, the sky was almost as dark as night and they needed a flashlight to navigate properly.

TK could see Kari in the dim light of the flashlight they were sharing, and she didn't look too pleased. Kari was muttering quietly under her breath.

Suddenly she spoke out loud. "That isn't right." She said, startling everyone. "Does anyone have a piece of paper and a pencil?" She asked, and when it was given to her she took the flashlight, shone it on the paper, and started to work some complicated calculations. Looking over her shoulder, TK could see some things that he recognized, but most of them he didn't, and they were all arranged in such a complicated way that, by his guess, even Izzy wouldn't have been able to understand it. After a while she put the paper down and sighed. "This isn't right." She muttered again.

Worried now, TK placed his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is it what I think it is?" She nodded.

"We'll just have to take it now." She said.

Davis, seeing the two touching, fell down an imaginary hole, crying "TJ and Kari are touching!"

 Yolei looked at Kari with a confused look on her face. "What is it Kari?" She asked.

"Oh, just something I had to double-check." Kari said, before slinging her pack on her shoulder again and heading towards the right.

Davis frowned. "Hey, Kari, the crest said to go to the left!" He cried to her. "Did you forget?" 

Kari looked back at the small group of people behind her, about to be thrust into something they didn't understand, but would still fight gamely against. She felt a strong wave of admiration for them. "No." She said wearily. "I didn't forget, Davis." After this, she turned back to the direction she was headed in and continued. TK was the first to follow, but then everyone went too.

After a long while of walking, they finally came upon a grassy meadow, dotted with tiny flowers, at the foot of a mountain with a path that snaked up the structure like, well, a snake. If it weren't for the darkness, the children would have seen the soft, silent portals floating peacefully among the gentle rolling hills. For they had reached the Meadow of Beginnings, and this was where everything had begun. All the worlds, Earth, the Digital World, the Phase World, and many others like the world where people have dæmons, Citàgazze: the city of magpies, where soul-eating things stalked the streets, even a world that was living Earth's history, and one that was living it's future. This was where everything was born, and that was why there were portals to every world from here. They had reached their destination.

"You have arrived. I see you've taken your time." A voice said.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Who's the mysterious voice? Is it the Evil Unnamed Digimon Threatening the Worlds? Am I asking too many questions? 


	9. Battle With the Unknown

Chapter 9- Battle With the Unknown

          Everyone gasped and turned to face the shadow. They could make out a pair of burning red eyes, but nothing more. "Yes, I see. Hikari Kamiya is among you, I gather." 

          Everyone was surprised. Everyone but Kari. "I am here." She said bravely. "Who are you?"

          "Why you, of all people, should know." The voice said maliciously. "Why, I am the End." 

          Davis, seeing a chance to redeem himself in Kari's eyes, and shouted, "No, she meant your _name_ Mr. Redeye!"

          The mysterious figure hissed. "Your impudent friend seems to be ignorant, Majesty. Have you told them anything? Your heritage? Your true family? And your destiny?" TK started. Was it true?

          Kari looked defiantly at the creature. "They do not need to know."

          The thing laughed. "Ah. How like a woman you are, Majesty. To keep from them the secret of their companion. Wait. I see that one knows part of it. Who is he? Your love?" He laughed harshly. "And as for you, Mister Motomiya, End is what I am. I need no other name."

          Davis was shocked. How did this thing know his name? "Man, guys, this dude's gonna be mean! I mean, only the principal calls me Mr. Motomiya, so he's gotta be!"   

          Yolei muttered under her breath. "Blockhead."

          The eyes spoke again. "If you do not wish to suffer the humiliation of defeat, and ultimately destruction, you can give yourselves up now, and become part of my army. If not, then you will most certainly lose."

          Davis, for all his thick-headedness, still was a rather brave person for thirteen years of age. "Then let the fight begin!" He shouted. "Ready Veemon?" The small blue and white Digimon nodded.

          "Veemon, Digivolve to X-Veemon!"

"Hawkmon, Digivolve to Aquilamon!" 

          "Armadillomon, Digivolve to Ankylomon!"

          "Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

          "Patamon, Digivolve to Angemon!"

          "Biyomon, Digivolve to Birdramon!"

          The chorus of digivolving voices continued, and the eyes simply sat patiently, courteously waiting for them to finish digivolving.

          "Aquilamon!" "Gatomon!" "DNA digivolve to Silphymon!"

          "Ankylomon!" "Angemon!" "DNA digivolve to Shakuamon!"

          "Birdramon, Digivolve to Garudamon!"

          Finally, everyone was in their final forms. End stood firm and said, "You attack first." All the Digimon looked at each other, and then commenced attacking.

          "Metal Wolf Claw!"

          "Static Force!"

          "Kachina Bomb!"

          "Wing Blade!"

          "V-Laser!"

          The eyes took the attack without a quiver. "Now." He laughed. "My turn." It said ominously. "Darkness Wave!"

          All the Digimon took the attack, as it simply spread everywhere, and no one could escape. When it had hit the Digimon, it didn't stop. It just spread all over the Digital World, destroying wherever it went.

          "Whoa!" Davis said. "That was just one attack!"

All the Digimon were struggling to get up, but the DNA Digimon were forced to Dedigivolve, as they had taken the most of the attack. Gatomon struggled up.

          "Gatomon, digivolve to Angewomon!" 

Patamon wasn't finished either.

"Patamon, digivolve to Angemon!"

All the other Digimon got up too, resuming their Champion forms (Garudamon and MetalGarurumon were still in their respective forms).

Suddenly Kari held up her D-3. "Angewomon, let's take it up a level! Go Mega!" TK followed suit.

Davis could only gawk until he remembered the time in Colorado when he had first seen the two Megas. 

"Angewomon, digivolve to MagnaDramon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to Seraphimon!"

Just then, Garudamon felt something happen to herself. "Garudamon, digivolve to Pheonixmon!" 

Sora gasped. "Biyo has a mega form?" she said in amazement.

"Yes, Sora." Said the new Mega.

As the elegant pink dragon, the seraphim and the huge firebird emerged, their glow illuminated the meadow and everyone gasped as they saw the dim portals. They could see right through them into other worlds, worlds with things that they could only guess at their use. They saw a girl walk by the portal in one, with a wildcat at her side, but then, suddenly, the cat turned into a stoat and climbed onto her shoulder. In another, they saw an adult counting the stones on a wall, all the while waving his arms as if something was attacking him. And in yet another, there was a group of men creating something at a forge, and in another, a witch flew by. They could see a war being fought in one, and with a shock they recognized someone they had learned about, dashing behind a bookcase in a wall. Anne Frank. 

There were several blasts of energy from behind them.

"Beam of Light!"

"Hope's Staff!"

"Phoenix Wing!"

The eyes growled at the attacks, and they turned to the thing again, only for TK, Kari, Sora and Matt to get the shock of their lives. It had long, gangly arms, and it had a black and navy blue body. There was a dark head, and a beaky, colorful nose. It looked like … But it was different … It was …

"Apocalymon?!"

"Partially, yes. Please welcome … OmniApocalymon!" He laughed maniacally. "Once you little Digidestined sealed me, I waited in darkness for years, all the time growing more and more powerful while you thought I was gone. You couldn't have sealed me properly anyway. You were missing a crest- the crest of kindness. And even if you had had that, it still wouldn't be complete. There would still be a small hole in it, and that had to be filled with a divine life, like the one of the Digital Queen. Yes, you were sorely lacking, but it was a good seal despite the flaws. I can give you that, Digidestined brats. It took a lot of my time. I picked at those two holes until I could finally come out, and then I lay for a time more, to plot my rise to power, and it is here! I have finally come to destroy you, Digidestined!"

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N So, the secrets' nearly out! We know who the Evil Unnamed … let's not get into that again … anyways … you can pretty much guess the ending, can't you? Keep reading folks!


	10. In Return

Chapter 10- In Return

          Before they could continue the battle any further, Kari ran to the front, startling Davis and TK, who had, instinctively, backed up to protect her.

          "Stop!" She cried. "This was not foreordained! You cannot be here, doing this. Turn back now, and they will not punish you. You know the words of the prophecy. It is not the time for this battle. This that is happening here is forbidden, and you know it."

          OmniApocalymon started, but quickly recovered. "You are telling _me_ what to do? You seem to forget who I am, Majesty. What is forbidden and what is not does not matter to me." He cackled. "And now, Total Destru-" 

          Kari interrupted him. "Wait!" She said. "I'll make you a deal. If you spare this world, and the others, and the life in them, in return you can have mine." TK ran to her but she stopped him with a small, sad smile. "Do you accept?"

          He looked at her with a measuring look. "And why are you so willing to give your own life for these" Here he emphasized the word. "_million_?"

          Kari gave a resigned sigh. "They are my people, every one of these things under this same sky. I cannot let them die. Every one of them is loved for it's own particular qualities, and every one of them deserves a full life. So do you or do you not accept my terms?" She had been dreading this moment forever, and now that it was here she took it with an almost frightening calmness.

          Davis was shocked. "Kari, that's crazy! Not only would he be unwilling to take one life for a million, we won't let you!"

          Kari looked at him. "We have no choice."

          OmniApocalymon considered the small person standing bravely before him. "Yes … One divine life for a million …" TK got a shock from that. "All right, Digital Queen." He said with a sneer. "I accept. And since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you have a minute to say goodbye to your little friends."

          Kari nodded, and turned to say good bye. Davis was the first one the speak. "Kari, you were the Digital Queen all along, and you never told us!" He said. "You could have saved us all this trouble, and yourself!"

          Kari didn't speak. Yolei walked to her, and in a very un-Yolei-like gesture, hugged her tightly. "You're crazy." She hissed.

          "I know." Kari responded. Yolei released her with tears pooling in her eyes. Sora hugged her too, and Cody said a tearful (can you believe it!) goodbye. Matt then said good bye in his own way.

          "I hope you know what I'm going get from Tai if I tell him I lost his little sister!" He chided, before breaking into tears (Yes, really!). Kari was like the sister he never had, and she had grown close to him.

          Davis too was crying, and soon everyone was. "Guys, guys." Kari said gently. "I've only got a few minutes." MagnaDramon flew down to the ground and Kari hugged her furry body. "Good bye, Gatomon." She said, tears coming to her own eyes. "I'll miss you." And then, turning to the group, she said, "There's a chance that my information won't be scattered to far apart, and they can reassemble it. In other words, there's a chance I might be able to come back." She choked up. "Good bye everyone. Send my love to Tai, and don't forget me." As she turned back to OmniApocalymon she wiped the tears away. Kari walked to the edge of the cliff the evil Digimon had created, before remembering something. _'TK…'_

          She turned and ran back to the group. Everyone turned to look as she threw her arms around TK, her love, her one and only, and kissed him. Davis nearly fainted at the sight, and even MagnaDramon, Seraphimon and Matt, who had known it would happen sooner or later, were surprised. "Love you TK." She whispered, before running towards the edge of the cliff. Once reaching it, she didn't stop, but instead leaped right off of it, and a change started to come all over Kari.

          She hung in midair, and her crest slowly began to glow inside her body. When it reached the brightest light possible, the Crest of Light grew and grew, until it enveloped Kari completely. Suddenly the glowing symbol burst like a balloon, and revealed Kari in her true form. The form of the higher being, the higher authority. The form of the ruler. Higher than the Digital Queen.

          The Archangel.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N And now you know why it's called In Return. Bet you were wondering all this time, huh? Admit it, you were! Okay, so maybe you weren't …


	11. Scales

Chapter 11- Scales

          There she was, the most beautiful creature anyone had ever seen, the Archangel, protector of the worlds. Like the traditional angels, she wore a long, flowing, chaste white gown. It had trumpet sleeves, and was belted at the waist with a glowing golden cord, and reached below her ankles. She wore a pair of open sandals on her feet with laces that crisscrossed her slender calves. She sported a pair of great wings, not like the parted appendages that Angemon and Angewomon bore, but the great, muscled swan's wings. A glimmering halo graced her chestnut head and her short silken hair had elongated to her waist in rolling waves. Tied into her belt was a silver flute that seemed to shimmer with a magic of it's own. Kari. The Queen. The Archangel of all worlds. The same life.

          And there was a dark arrow, crackling with dark energy was aimed straight for her chest. As it shot straight into the heart of its target there was a huge explosion of light and darkness, and the glowing body of the figure that was the Angel seemed to absorb the dark arrow, but then, slowly, it burst into a shower of vibrant petals of light. The last things to go were her wings, and they finally exploded. When it was all finally over, there was one petal left, and it landed on TK's forehead like a gentle kiss. _**Goodbye, Beloved …**_

          And Hikari Kamiya, known as Kari, the Digital Queen, the Archangel and TK's heart died. 

          The odd thing was, the instant Kari had stated to disintegrate, the body of OmniApocalymon did too. While they were pondering this mystery, TK stepped over to where her D-3 had fallen, and tucked it in his pocket. It was still a little warm from being close to her body.

          Suddenly Yolei remembered what Kari had said to her when she had wished that there would be no evil in the world. _There is something like a set of scales for everything._ After explaining it all, she concluded with her theory. "And so, without Kari's power of goodness opposing his own power of evil, OmniApocalymon couldn't power himself anymore, so he too had to be destroyed." Then, looking around to make sure TK didn't hear, she said under her breath, "I feel sorry for TK. The poor guy, he must be heartbroken."

          Just then, Matt's DigiPalmPilot beeped. He checked it. It read, 

'Matt, 

What the heck's going on over there?! We just heard several explosions and Kari's D-3 just went out of commission!                                                 

Tai'

Matt read it and sighed. "I really hate to break it to him, but…" He sent an e-mail back. 

'Tai,

I'm sorry, but, Kari's gone. OmniApocalymon, he destroyed her and himself.

                                                                                                          Matt'

          There was no response from Tai, and they figured it was still registering. "We'd better go and meet up with them now." Matt said. He wasn't relishing having to see his best friend's face wet with tears. Sora nodded, and went to TK, who was still in a state of shock and he numbly came over and followed them. 

          Patamon looked at Gatomon, and then over at TK. They both seemed to be in the same frame of mind- it still hadn't quite hit them that Kari was really _gone_. He wished that there was some way he could comfort them, but he didn't know how. He couldn't exactly say that everything would be all right, could he?

Mission Control

Tai, TK and Gatomon were sitting by the fire. Although he was sitting so close he was sweating, the fire still couldn't warm the cold, empty space in TK's heart. So this was what it was like to be heartbroken. He still couldn't believe that she was really gone.

The purple and white cat that had been Kari's Digimon cried herself to sleep with the realization that her best friend was gone. 

It was at midnight that the truth finally hit TK. Kari was gone. Dead. She would never come back. He went out to the dying fire and saw Tai, who turned to him with a teary face, and the two cried together for a good while.  

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N So, will she live? Does she die? Was this chapter too short? I'm asking too many questions … R+R!!


	12. Resurrection

Chapter 12- Resurrection

          It was nearly a month after Kari's death (They had stayed in the Digital World because no one really felt like leaving. Sora's mom said that she had sprung a surprise camping trip on them and that was where they were) and they were on a walk through the bleak, burnt land when TK felt something on his forehead. It reminded him of the last petal that had landed on his forehead. It felt like Kari's kiss. Then, there came the warmest breeze he had ever felt, and it brushed the tears from his face. _**Beloved** _Something- or someone- chimed in his head._ **Please, don't cry.** _It asked._ **This way.**_ He was told. Unknowingly, he turned towards where the voice had said.

          "TK, where are you going?" Matt asked.

          "Something's telling me to go this way." He replied, turning to Matt. Matt looked at him, and saw that for the first time in a while, he wasn't crying or telling himself that it was his fault Kari was gone, so he relented. The entire group turned towards the direction TK had been directed in.

          After a while of walking, TK heard the voice again. _**Almost there, Beloved.**_ It chimed. _**Almost there.**_

          To be fair, it was Davis who first noticed that there was another D-3 in the area besides theirs, but it was Gatomon who first saw the person and TK who named it. A beautiful melody filled the air.

          "Kari!"

          He ran towards her. She was playing her silver flute from when she was the Archangel, and while she played, the most amazing thing happened. A carpet of green slowly spread out from under her feet, spreading around her to heal the charred, black remains of the Digital World like a balm for the wounded earth. Her wings were folded, and she was still wearing the dress. She turned to him with shining eyes.

          When he reached her, her put his hands on her waist and swung her right off the ground in a circle and set her down again. She laughed, and smiled at him before stretching herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. He had changed. He had looked so tired and sad when she'd asked to look. But he was still the same TK.

          He reveled in the kiss, something that he had thought he would never be able to experience again. When they parted, he remembered that there were still other people there, and he blushed and tried to pull away. He got no further than a few inches. Kari smiled sweetly at him. He didn't mind, really.

          Matt looked at them, and then looked at Tai, who was obviously impatient for his turn to greet his sister. Gatomon had no such restraint, and simply ran to Kari and jumped into her arms. 

          "I thought I'd lost you forever, Kari!" She cried before snuggling into her. TK looked at Kari.

          "Me too."

          "Me three!" Patamon leaped gleefully into Kari's arms too. The four looked like one happy family, Mom, Dad, sister and brother. Kari laughed her musical laugh, but this time it was real. 

          "Well, you got lucky." She said before kissing TK again. 

          Tai finally couldn't stand it anymore and ran to hug his sister. She hugged him back as best as she could without letting go of TK and the Digimon.

          There were more hugs all around and some more tears and Kari finally explained the entire story to them. She had been dreaming about this ever since they had defeated MaloMyostismon a year ago, and she had known that it would happen, and she had also seen what would have happened if she didn't sacrifice herself for the world.  However, OmniApocalymon had come when they were not yet prepared, and therefore he could not use his full power. If he had, they wouldn't be here talking, and did anyone miss her? They all said yes.

          Davis had been sulking over at the side and he now came over. "Kari, are you- do you- are you-" He couldn't get the words out. Suddenly his tongue unlocked. "Are you in love with TK?"

          Kari nodded. "I'm sorry Davis." He just shrugged and smiled sadly, and then left to nurse his bruised heart- or what he thought was left of it.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Short, sweet, fluff, and to the point. The way I like it!


	13. Chicken Soup

Chapter 13- Chicken Soup

          TK knocked on Kari's bedroom door. "Kari? Can I come in?" He asked tentatively. 

          There was a slight cough from inside before she answered. "Sure." He walked in, expecting to see her in bed, but instead seeing her at her desk. Kari had a throat cold, but the Digidestined all knew that it was also partly fatigue from using a lot of energy in healing the Digiworld. Lucky for them, it was an ailment that was going around recently.

          "Quick, close the door. Tai and Mom'll kill me if they find out I've been out of bed." She giggled. He smiled at her. "So, what's your excuse for coming today?" She queried.

                                                                              ­­­­­  

          He blushed, but brandished the Thermos­­ like a weapon. "Chicken soup." He said. "Mom's recipe." He handed it to her, only to have her put it on the desk.

          "Come on." She chided. "You know that's not what I want." She stood up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He blushed, but nonetheless reacted.

          "Oh really, is that all I deserve?" He said, catching her chin as she backed away from him. He moved closer to her. 

          They were no more than a few inches apart. "Don't," she giggled. "I'll get you sick." 

          "I don't care." He said, and their lips met. Gatomon and Patamon thought the two might need a little privacy and left, only to meet Tai and Matt.

          "What are those two doing?" Tai asked.

          "Kissing." Gatomon explained. "We thought they'd like some privacy."

          Tai and Matt looked at each other. "Oh no you don't!" They yelled. "You get right back in there and watch those two!"

          Gatomon and Patamon looked at each other and shrugged. Humans were weird sometimes. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Have a cheer!! You're almost done this long and tedious ficcie! Just one little bitty more … R+R!!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue- Plots

          The dark, wounded figure looked over the darkness of his prison. "How?!" He screamed into the nothingness. "I had them right where I wanted! How could I lose?! And how could I lose to a twelve-year-old girl?!" Soon, however, he calmed down. At least he was still living. At least he could still plot again.

          "Is there something special with the girl?" He muttered to himself. "No matter. The next time I will not be so easily fooled. The next time, I will be in disguise. For what could be more innocent, so unsuspicious as …" He continued with his plan.

          "Yes. Next time, Digidestined brats, next time, I will get you. Next time, Digital Queen, Angel, whatever, you will not escape so easily …" 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N Look who's got a temper! Anyways, if I get enough reviews telling me to fulfill his evil plan, then I will. But I probably won't. As for you, lokopata, or whoever you signed up as, Doria, you _can't_ review more than once! And everyone~ plz feel free to flame when reviewing!


End file.
